1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boron coatings for neutron detection, and specifically relates to electrostatic spray application of boron coatings for neutron detection.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Tubular neutron detectors can include boron coatings to interact with passing neutrons and release charged particles into an enclosed volume to create an electrical signal. Optimal performance of the neutron detector can depend upon several factors including: relatively thin, uniform boron coatings over the length of the neutron detector, minimal traces of other elements and compounds, and the ratio of particular boron isotopes in the total boron coating content.
Previously known methods of depositing the boron onto a surface of the neutron detector can create irregular thickness of boron coatings over the length of the neutron detector. These same methods can create boron coatings with undesired gaps caused by capillary action around microfeatures of the detector surface. Other known methods include the use of binders to adhere the boron to the neutron detector, introducing impurities that can interfere with neutron detection. Additionally, some previously known methods of depositing the boron onto a surface of the neutron detector can be relatively expensive. Therefore, there is a need for an optimized boron application process that creates relatively thin, uniform boron coatings over the length of the neutron detector with minimal traces of other elements and compounds.